Jolly D. Chris
Introduction Jolly D. "Stinky" Chris is a young pirate who is continuing his journey along the Grand Line. He currently has a bounty of 350,000,000 and is on his way to find the One Piece for his First Mate, Spike. He also plans on completing his nakama's dreams as well. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Chris is a young, slim-built man. He has grey hair with silver highlights, and golden yellow eyes. Chris wears a chin high collared, open black jacket over a plain white collared shirt. The jacket is adorned with brass buttons and a brass cuff on the collar. He wears a dark purple ribbon which he keeps tied to his left upper tricep. When necessary, Chris will use this ribbon to cover his mouth, heal a wound (mostly to cut off his circulation to stop excessive bleeding,) or to wear as a bandana when he wants to act cool (definately NOT a necessity.) Chris wears long blue pants and white shoes. Chris has decided to wear a design of his crew's Jolly Roger on the back of his jacket. This is to show the world that he is proud of his crew. Post-Time Skip Personality Pre-Time Skip Chris enjoys having fun, first and fore-most. He'd rather make jokes and party with his nakama than be serious all the time. Thus, Chris is mostly an easy-going kind of guy who prefers to enjoy all that life has to offer. However, when the situation calls for it, Chris can be unusually serious about whatever's happening around him. When this occurs, he displays his true, hidden skills. He seems to become wiser and more calm. He also unveils his leadership skills and a rarely seen "sensitive side." Chris values many things: his nakama, no doubt about that. He also values kindness and respect for others, and for their achievements (the former is mostly for innocent by standers. The latter is used for nearly everyone,) and almost to the same extent as his nakama; he highly values the happiness in others. Chris feels the best when he's performing for other people and making them happy (this is how he explains "being an entertainer.") And so god help the poor soul who disrespects these values Chris holds so dear. Want to make Chris blind with fury? Do just that. Chris also has an almost idiotic level of loyalty towards those he respects, and especially towards his nakama. He's the type that is willing to do almost anything for a loved one. The key word being almost. Chris has his standards after all. Nontheless though, Chris will always try his hardest when his nakama are in danger, or if they need immediate help. On the other hand, Chris tends to go a little too far when he displays his loyalty. He often will routinely suggest to anyone he thinks he's offended or let down to punish him in a variety of ways (for example: asking one of his crewmates to throw him overboard, clearly knowing that he can't swim and will drown, for a petty reason such as making a rude comment.) Most of the time, noone accepts his suggestions, but on the rare occasions they do, Chris will quickly decline and ask the person to "forget it!," or say "nevermind!" Additionally, Chris is still naive to the rest of the world, he is constantly embarassed whenever his "problem" is addressed, and because of his middle initial "D.," Chris is determined, almost to the point of being stubborn. Post-Time Skip Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Chris is by no means a sword wielding genius, but he has some slight experience due to his Devil Fruit powers. However, he has no technique or mastery when it comes to sword fighting. Marksmanship Much like with swords, Chris is no sniper. His only experience coming from his powers. He is only fairly competent with a rifle, nevermind anything bigger, heavier, or stronger. Hand to Hand Combat This is Chris' area of expertise. While he has no form or technique to his fighting skills, he has proven to be an effective fighter. He has no understanding of martial arts and so he relies on his free-style fighting moves. Physical Strength Chris has spent years of training on Pleasure Island, building up his strength. He had done so in order to defeat Decaden and "The Two Shields," the king's elite fighters and guards. Chris was strong enough to demolish boulders with a single blow and damage steel, however, he had a long way to go before he could be considered superhuman. A roughly good estimate would be comparing his strength to Franky's. Franky is considered to be strong, but not as strong as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. The same goes for Chris. After attaining the crew's Swordsman, Dracule Sakura however, Spike decided to train Chris in order to become as strong as him, if not more. Now Chris has obtained super human strength, capable of doing massive damage with relative ease. Agility Like with his enhanced strength, Chris had spent years of training, all for strength and the speed to match. Knowing he'd be killed if he were ever caught or defeated by The Two Shields, Chris payed careful attention to his speed, reflexes, and agility. It was his greatest asset in combat, being able to duck and weave through a fight, or run at full speed in case of emergencies. He was able to jump onto the roof of a small building in one leap. Now, after completing his training with his First Mate, Spike, Chris has super human speed. His already impressive agility has now been amplified beyond belief. Before, Chris was able to jump onto a small building. Now, Chris can leap onto the shoulder of a giant or dodge multiple, speeding attacks within seconds. Endurance This trait was never given any attention what-so-ever during his training, due to his overconfidence in his Devil Fruit powers. This had caused Chris to become something of a fragile bruiser incidentally. He had to avoid powerful blows from stronger opponents, or else... During his training, Chris continued to neglect his endurance. Eventually, Spike showed him how ignorant he was being and decided to toughen Chris up for the challenges ahead. Chris now has overcome his greatest weakness and his capable of taking a severe amount of punishment. Combining his newfound staying power with his unyielding spirit, Chris has now become a highly persistent fighter and has been proven to be difficult to keep down for long. Weapons Chris' only weapons come from his Devil Fruit power. He has no man-made weapons. So far, the only weapon other than those of his Devil Fruit, are the Clay Pills. They are special pellets of hardened clay that Chris carries around, in case he needs to use the Clay Clay Launch. For more information on the Clay Pills and the Clay Clay Launch, visit the Nendo Nendo no Mi page. Devil Fruit Nendo Nendo no Mi Summary: '''Grants the user the ability to become clay and create sculptures, weapons, and armor out of clay, among other things. '''Type: '''Logia '''Usage of the Devil Fruit: Chris uses his fruit's powers for combat situations, pragmatic situations, and for entertainment purposes only. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: At first, Chris was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction from is crewmates, and after training with "Red-Haired" Shanks during the Time Skip, Chris can now wield Kenbunshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of anticipating his opponents' moves and counter-attacking strategically. His range is about half a mile Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: At first, Chris was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction from his crewmates, and after training with "Red-Haired" Shanks during the Time Skip, Chris can now weild Busoshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of using it to make an invisible armor, strengthening his attacks, or strengthening his clay based weaponry. He can now fight other Logia users (such as himself) more effectively. When Chris uses Busoshoku Haki to strengthen his physical properties, his body will transform from a constant liquid state, to a solid form. This only lasts as long as Chris keeps using Busoshoku Haki to strengthen himself. With this ability, Chris is able to rewrite the weaknesses to his Devil Fruit to a certain degree, mostly by becoming more resilient to electric and ice attacks Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: At first, Chris was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction from his crewmates, and after training with "Red-Haired" Shanks during the Time Skip, Chris can now weild Haoshoku Haki with effective skill, since he has been proven to be one of the few people who can use it. This form of Haki is the one Chris has the most trouble with, since he hasn't mastered it yet. Despite this flaw, Chris can still call upon his Haoshoku Haki in order to overcome others whose will is weaker than Chris'. Chris is even able to pinpoint his Haki in order to choose specific targets 'List of Fighting Techniques' For further information, see the Nendo Nendo no Mi page. Relationships Crew The first thing to know about how Chris feels for his crew, is that he considers them to be like a family to him. Ever since he lost his parents when he was little, Chris had lived a life without a true family for quite a long while. Once he started recruiting new members for his crew, he soon developed a strong bond with them over time. It eventually culminated to the point where Chris once referred to his crew as, "my strange family." Like with his passion for art, Chris is passionate and proud of his crew, willing to do anything to defend them. Whenever someone upsets a member of his crew or threatens them in any way, Chris can become defensive and hostile, though he doesn't use violence unless it's necessary. Since he still bears the emotional scar of losing people close to him (his parents,) one of Chris' greatest fears is the thought of one of his crew members dieing or leaving him forever. This is what drives him to protect his crew, even at the risk of losing his own life in the process. Chris has admitted that the love for his crew is so strong, that the dream of every member of the crew is his dream too. Spike: Since Spike was the first person to ally himself with Chris, and eventually join his crew as Chris' First Mate, he and Spike have developed a sort of brotherly relationship. Chris respects and trusts Spike wholeheartedly, and in return, Spike does the same for Chris. The two seem to argue at times and insult one another, but it's only because they have a very close friendship. And because of this friendship, Chris has put his heart and soul into wanting to find the One Piece for Spike. Timber: Chris first developed a friendship with Timber mainly due to the fact that Timber had built Chris' pirate ship, The Jolly Holiday. Over time, Chris began to care more for Timber and started to see him as a sort of little brother that he needs to look out for. Chris acts like an older brother to Timber, mainly by making sure Timber stays out of trouble and by doing his best to help the young shipwright whenever he can. Chris and Timber are usually found playing together and having a good time in general. They enjoy each other's company. Glory: If Timber is like a little brother to Chris, then Glory would be akin to his older sister. While Chris doesn't like the fact that Glory has to put an end to his fun every once in a while, he still cares about her and is willing to do whatever he can to help her. The one thing that he and Glory seem to both enjoy however, is exploring new lands and investigating oddities (Chris likes it since it's new and fascinating to him, Glory likes it because it feeds her growing curiousity.) The two can be seen marveling at a giant waterfall together, or standing in awe of some of the more bizarre aspects of the One Piece world. Interestingly, just like a little brother would with his older sister, Chris relies on Glory's emotional support, confidence, and sound advice. Lawrence: Chris doesn't see Lawrence so much as a pet as he does another crew member and friend, and as a result, he treats Lawrence with the same level of trust and respect as he does with the other human/humanoid members of the crew. Chris, like the other Jolly Pirates, believes strongly in Lawrence, whether it's in his strength or in his character. Among the members of the crew, Chris enjoys having fun with Lawrence, and can be seen joking and playing with him alongside the others. Wyatt: Chris has a strong bond with Wyatt, since the two act almost identical to one another. Both have childish personalities and are usually the first to start a ruckus of some sort. However, the two are still different despite their closeness. Whereas Chris knows when to be serious and can display a hidden layer of his nature, Wyatt is a bit more serious than Chris most of the time and shows a more mature side when compared to Chris. Nontheless, the two act like brothers when together, and are usually the first to lament when the other isn't around. The two can be seen as having a symbiotic relationship, where Chris' more sensitive side helps Wyatt deal with his overconfidence, while Wyatt's maturity helps Chris whenever he seems to be struggling with something (such as an important decision.) Sakura: Sakura, being the mother figure for the rest of the crew, is the person Chris relies on when he needs wise advice and encouragement, among other things. While he doesn't seem to understand Sakura too well, given Sakura's stoic nature and habit of remaining quiet for most of the time, he still thinks of her as a close friend and is willing to help and protect her just as much as he would for the other crew members. In return, Sakura finds Chris' child like demeanor endearing and cute, which causes her to treat Chris like a child most of the time (such as scolding Chris for doing something wrong, or tending to him if he gets injured.) Even though their friendship seems to imitate a mother and son relationship, the two still consider each other to be nakama above all and will still argue and have fun with each other on a more "crewmate to crewmate" level. Aphro: At first, Chris was too disturbed by Aphro's appearance and attitude to like him, but as the two got to know each other, they formed a strong friendship. When they're not arguing or fighting, the two seem to get along well. Chris respects Aphro's okama/crossdressing lifestyle, and his medical expertise. And in return, Aphro displays an amazing level of loyalty, trust, and respect for his Captain, since it was Chris who was among the few people who saw Aphro for who he was inside, and not what he was on the outside. Aphro is among the list of crew members that Chris parties with the most, alongside Wyatt, Lawrence, Timber, and Hanuman. Hanuman: At first, Chris and Hanuman couldn't see eye to eye, since Hanuman hated every human he met at the time, and Chris was enraged that Hanuman had attacked his crew. In time, Chris forgave Hanuman and accepted him for who he was, even if Hanuman didn't return the favor. After joining the crew, both Chris and Hanuman began to get along well, since the both were outgoing and fun loving. The two also bonded over the fact that they had both lost their parents at an early age and have accepted the crew as their new family. Chris sometimes has a habit of calling Hanuman, his "twin brother," despite that the two aren't related by blood, are of different species, and the fact that Chris is younger than Hanuman. Chris adores Hanuman's cooking, but he isn't a fan of Hanuman's "sampling." Rune: Karen: Bach: Chris and Bach have a strong relationship grounded in the field of music. Bach enjoys music, since it's his passion. Chris enjoys music, since it's in the field of entertainment. The two act similiar to father and son most of the time because of this, with Bach praising Chris for his talents, while disciplining him whenever necessary; and Chris respecting Bach as a fellow entertainer, while enjoying his music as well. Despite the fact that their friendship looks more like a father and son spending time together, Chris and Bach still treat each other as crewmates, and will talk to each other (and respond to one another) as such. Needless to say, Chris looks up to and respects Bach, whereas Bach takes pride in, and loves Chris. Shinku: Mary: Blitz: Family Parents: Not much is known about Chris' relationship with his parents. What is known, though, is the fact that he was a single child and grew up in a happy home. He admired his father and developed an emotional bond with his mother, often running to her when he was little so that she could nurture and defend him. Once he developed his desire to become an artist, he began to see his father as a great and wonderful man, and came to respect him as the man and artist he was. It was proven that his parents loved him very much. Blade D. Kris: Allies/ Friends The Red Falcon Pirates: Chris was the first member of The Jolly Pirates to meet and befriend The Red Falcons, having known them since the event that occured on Pleasure Island, where they helped Chris overthrow Decaden. It was The Red Falcon Pirates who helped to motivate Chris to become a pirate, for without them, Chris would have never even considered a life of piracy. Because of what happened on Pleasure Island, Chris has idolized Randy and The Red Falcons, considering them to be his heroes, despite the age difference between him and most of the crew members (excluding Ray, who's older than him.) When their ages are brought up, Chris responds that age doesn't matter, and to him, The Red Falcons will always be his idols. Randy Dracule: Sara Goldmine: Reggie Bark: Johhny Bark: Ray Blake: The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: Nova Blade: The Sea Devil Pirates: Enemies Marines: Chris is one of the types of pirates who doesn't have a longstanding hatred against every member of the Marines. Chris only seems to direct his anger and hatred towards the Marines who have tried to harm his crew in the past, or who were malicious in general. One of his greatest enemies to date is Tombstone "Graveyard" Grim, a Vice Admiral that Chris has met on several occasions. Chris and Grim don't seem to be able to see eye to eye, and often remark how one disgusts the other. Other than this, Chris has run into Aokiji quite a few times, though unlike Grim, Chris doesn't hold any grudges against Aokiji. having come to assume that Aokiji is truly a reasonable and honorable man who Chris believes to follow "Moral Justice." Despite this, Chris respects Aokiji's power, and isn't hesitant to do whatever it takes to defeat the Admiral. The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: Other History 'Life on Pleasure Island.' Chris began his life of piracy when he left his home, Pleasure Island. Ever since he was small, Chris had been surrounded by the population's art, getting a good feel as to what he wanted to do with his life from then on. Chris' parents were already excellent entertainers in their own right, so Chris asked them to teach him how to become one. His parents were overjoyed to hear this and began teaching Chris everything they knew. By the time Chris became an adolescent young man, he had mastered his parents' skills. Around that time, the beloved king of Pleasure Island, Majestic B. Nevolent, had passed away due to an illness. Unfortunately for the citizens, Nevolent's selfish, arrogant son took charge and began doing whatever he pleased, causing the island to fall into a system of government ruled by a tyrant. Upon his enrollment into becoming king, Majestic T. Decaden ordered every great artist and entertainer to work for him and noone else. Anyone caught doing "freelance artistry" was sent to die. Chris' parents were among the first to become Decaden's new, unwilling servants. Rumors went about that whenever Decaden grew bored of his artists, he would order them to be executed. Chris was enraged, believing his parents to be dead. Not only that, but he hated Decaden for ruining his home and regarding art as something only he deserved. Chris made many attempts to stop the king, but was defeated every time by his royal elite guards, "The Two Shields," "Right Shield" Rex Kong and "Left Shield" Mira. The only reason why Chris survived these fights was because Kong was a sadist, enjoying every minute of Chris' sorrow and suffering, despite Mira's advice to outright kill Chris. Afterward, Chris went into hiding to hone his powers and to strengthen his body. After training, Chris began roaming Pleasure Island as a vagabond entertainer, performing "freelance artistry" for all the citizens. Needless to say, Decaden was infuriated. Chris wanted to give his fellow islanders a chance to smile and remember the happiness they had before Decaden's rule. He partook in every chance to defy and humiliate Decaden since he was unable to defeat him. Chris spent many years of this lifestyle, visiting many different homes and performing for strangers, while running from The Two Shields. One day, while Chris was getting beaten by some thugs, a band of pirates arrived and helped him. They announced that they were the Red Falcon Pirates and that they wanted to help Chris overthrow Decaden. After training Chris how to fight properly, they helped him storm the castle and defeat The Two Shields and Decaden. After the incident, Chris partied with his newfound friends and the island rejoiced, seeing the Red Falcons as their heroes and Chris as their champion. Chris became enamored with the pirate lifestyle after meeting the Red Falcons and announced that he would become a pirate, just like like the Red Falcons. Some time during their celebration, the Marines arrived, having been called by Decaden on his own personal Den Den Mushi. Chris and the pirates split up with Chris promising that he'd meet them again someday with his own crew. After that, Chris left Pleasure Island in a simple dingy and was given a bounty of 10,000,000 to go with his new Epithet. "Stinky Chris" has now begun his new life as the entertainer pirate captain of The Jolly Pirates. 'The Artistic Pirate.' 'The Reunion and the War.' 'Adventures in the New World.' Character Design Interestingly, I, Wyvern 0m3g4, had first created Chris out of boredom and made him an author avatar (not for Marty Stu purposes, but more for "what would I be like in the One Piece world?") Upon discovering Ship of Fools, I discarded the author avatar idea and made him an original character instead. Most of the inspiration for Chris came from my desire to be an artist myself. Everything else was original (OK, i'll be honest, not EVERYTHING was original, but... Hey, that one other thing is embarassing, OK?) Chris wasn't the original name for the character, my real name was (again, author avatar.) Also, he wasn't originally going to be a captain, but once I decided I wanted to add him to SoF, I changed his position from "Entertainer" to "Captain/Entertainer." His desire to have fun with his loved ones and his more serious side were inspired by my personal experiences growing up. I'm still like that today! Huzzah! Major Battles 'Prologue' *Chris vs. Sara (Won) *Chris vs. Reggie and Johhny (Won) *Chris vs. Ray (Won) *Chris vs. Majestic T. Decaden (Won) 'Pre-Time Skip' *Chris and Spike versus Aokiji (Escaped) *Chris versus Anne (Won) *Chris, Spike and Timber versus Ika (Won) *Chris, Spike, Timber, Glory and Lawrence versus Vice Admiral Grim (Won) *Chris vs. Sakura (Tie) *Chris vs. Foxy (Won) *Chris vs. Drautic (Lost) *Chris, Spike, Sakura, and The Dreaded Pirates vs. ??? (currently unknown) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) *Chris vs. Pan (Won) *Chris vs. Grim (Interrupted) *Chris vs. Aokiji (Won) 'Post-Time Skip' *Chris and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Chris vs. Yeren (Tie and Escaped) *(The Skyline War) *Chris and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Chris' name is inspired by the Jolly Roger and the name Chris; more specifically, his name was derived from Chris Rock, an American comedian. *Chris has a unique laugh, "Tootootootootoo!" Toot is a word usually used to describe the sound of farting. So his laugh, more or less, is the sound of farting. *Chris is one of the few pirates who is not interested in finding the One Piece. *Chris was originally planned to have the Hone Hone no Mi, but once I realized that that fruit was taken, I decided upon the Nendo Nendo no Mi. *Chris' last name, "Jolly," matches the mood he's usually seen in. *Chris' epithet, "Stinky Chris," refers to Chris' constant farting. Chris is equally embarassed of his farting problem, and his epithet. *Chris shares the same birthday with Leonardo da Vinci. *Chris loves impersonating other people most of all. He uses his Clay Clay Fruit powers to mold himself into anyone he knows and then pretends to be him/her. He does this to entertain others, of course. *Because of Rune's interest in Chris' middle initial, D., the rest of the crewmates (excluding Rune) like to tease the two, saying that they're "secret lovers." Chris usually gets embarassed by this, but unlike with his farting (with which he gets infuriated whenever someone brings it up,) Chris finds this notion to be disgusting, since he thinks it would be similiar to incest if he was ever attracted to a female member of his crew. Though he isn't against joining his crewmates when joking about it. Chris often uses self-deprecating humor whenever he does, strangely. This usually ends up killing the joke for his friends though. *After the Time Skip, Chris' farting has gotten worse. Also, he now has an equal amount of trouble with belching in public, which causes the same amount of embarassment. *I thought it'd be cool to give Chris his own unofficial theme. Chris' unofficial theme is Shining Ray, the 8th Ending to the One Piece anime, and performed by Janne da Arc. English lyrics can be found here. *I thought it would also be cool to give Chris his own unofficial, instrumental theme. The theme is Natsu's Theme, from the Fairy Tail anime. *I had requested a fellow user, and a good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Jolly D. Chris. The picture to the right is Chris' jolly roger. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Epithet Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Haki Users Category:Artist